


behind the vending machine

by 4sterisksbunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But like only a little bit, DR2 PREGAME, Gen, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, POV Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, also pretend they're in the same middle school, brain said: kazuichi and mikan friendship, cw/tw implied bullying, cw/tw injury mention (i think), i 4got if i wrote him insecure, im angry nobody's done this, just a bunch of comfort, probably not but its safe 2 put it in, so i decided 2 feed myself, souda 2, this is before hope's peak and the tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4sterisksbunny/pseuds/4sterisksbunny
Summary: kazuichi and mikan form a friendship behind a secluded space.[ pregame dr2 ]
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tsumiki Mikan, if you consider them to be romantic or something
Kudos: 26





	behind the vending machine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 post, i also have it cross-posted on a Wattpad account!! 
> 
> apologies if i didn't get the character head-on, it's been a while since i like. wrote and stuff  
> if you have suggestions and/or criticism please tell me!! appreciation is very welcomed as well!! :-)

Kazuichi had run, his knees aching in the effect of being dragged on the floor. His jet-black hair was all messed up and his face was bruised and bloodied by multiple shoes and fists going at it. 

His glasses were crooked, practically shattered by another shoe. He was crying his eyes out, yet the smallest whimpers coming from his muffled mouth, covered by his mouth trying to (unsuccessfully) stabilize his bleeding nose. 

He went over to the stairs, which was next to 2 vending machines for snacks and (rather unhealthy) drinks. There was a small crack between them, big enough for him yet too small to be noticeable. The young boy quickly shuffled between the cracked space, panting heavily in loss of air in his nose. 

It was until something move that froze him. He almost screamed in fear but- knew it wasn’t an ideal reaction.

“Ppl-e-ease d-don’t h-hurt me…” A soft, coarse voice was heard. His eyes softened, before fully going behind the vending machine and approaching it.

“H-Hello?” He finally spoke, his voice coarse from somebody kicking at his throat harshly. The figure flinched, seeming to hide more.

“I-I’m not gonna..hurt you...a-actually I’m here to hide a-as well..” He chuckled awkwardly, a spike of pain at his jaw. 

  
The figure was quiet, too quiet. He almost thought he’d imagined it. But, then came the same soft voice.

“H-Hide..?”

“Yes...c-can I sit, with you?” He asked gently, the figure nodded- shuffling over to have him sit next to it.

The boy said a small thanks and sat next to them, looking at them. The figure was a girl, she looked soft and frail, yet looked chubby. She wore the girl’s uniform of Hope Peaks. She looked like she was...crying? And also her dark purple hair was messed up, uneven cuts everywhere, purple bruises and bandages around every visible part of her body, and dry blood from some tissue she must’ve grabbed.

“S-So uh...what are you here for?” He asked, cheeks turning red due to his awkwardness of being around girls. 

“U-Uhm…” She stuttered out, “I-I’m hh-hiding from my f-friends…”

Huh. 

“Friends?”   
“Y-Yes..! M-My friends were, p-playfully joking with me and...i-it w-was too much…” She whimpered softly. “S-So I’m h-hiding, here, u-until c-class…” 

“What a coincidence.” He huffed playfully, regretting that as he felt another spike of pain on his throat. 

“I, uh, heh, became another butt of a joke for my friends. T-They made my crush get creeped out by me and … when I try to defend myself I got...beat up for that.” 

The girl’s face saddened, “I-I’m sorry…” She started to cry, Kazuichi panicking.

“Woa woa hey i-it’s okay!” Kazuichi reassured her, “y-you don’t need to say sorry for me, it was kinda my fault for even trying to stick up for myself.”

The purple-haired girl stared at the jet-black haired boy, looking down. “Y-Your friends...t-treat you the same..?”

“Heh, yeah. I suppose.” Kazuichi sighed, looking up at the bruised girl. “S-Say, do you...wanna be friends?” He spoke suddenly, realizing his mistake.

“W-Wait I’m sorry that was out of the bl-”   
“Y-Yes.” 

Kazuichi paused, before making a smile. “R-Really?” His nut-brown eyes beamed with joy.

“Y-Yes!” She did a soft smile, her cheeks blushing pink.

“I-I’m Souda Kazuichi, by the way! Ultimate Mechanic!”

“T-Tsumiki M-Mikan…U-Ultimate Nurse..!”

They giggled, talking to each other about stuff until the bell that told that lunch ended rung loudly amongst the halls and into the secluded safe space. 


End file.
